The Time War Saga
by khrisna
Summary: My first Fanfic, R&R and i want criticism, cause I can only improve if people tell me what i do wrong. Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Prologue

The Time War Saga 

First the copyright stuff so I don't get sued or get kicked out of Fanfition.net on my first story, I don't own Zelda. Next this is my first fanfic, though I have planned the whole story and where it's going to go. I rate it As u can deduce from the title, It is about a war, and how Link and a new character of my creation are the ones who unite all the countries together, and is centered around Link and his most powerful warrior friends. It's not going to be an easy victory, and luck will not be on their side so no cheap victories and no easy fights here. This is a Zelda/Link romance so sorry Malon/Link fans (Shit there's a lot of you around eh? Your fanfics are pretty interesting though). I have included a Dramatis Personae (character list) so you know who is who but if I get enough people asking I will include a separate fanfic about the histories of my characters. Also, if this story gets popular enough, I will make another few fanfics about Link's journeys across the land and Link's journeys with Malon and co since my story leaves a void in those times. Please R&R, and please criticize, I want to know what I can do better to make this a masterpiece. Enjoy! 

Khrisna 

After a 10 year old Link returned after defeating Ganon, he left Hyrule to train to be ready if ever Ganon ever came back. That's when the events portrayed in Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask and the Oracle series took place, Zelda 1, 2 and A Link to the Past were all the same story just re-released if u think about it and played the games. He spent 2 years journeying across the lands before returning home to serve Hylia and became a knight (though clad in his traditional tunic). In the past four years, Link and Zelda relised their love for each other. Now, a 16 year old Link taking a holiday at Lon Lon ranch may be too late to save the king he swore he would serve to the death. 

The Time War Saga 

Part 1 

Dramatis Personae 

Aidyn - Male Elf, Prince of Zandoria 

Ankhris - Male Human, ????? 

Ifrit - Male Human, Arch-Mage of South Andris Fire Magician Academy 

Corin - Male Half Elf, Prince of Zandoria 

Impa - Female Sheika, Guardian of Zelda 

King Hyrule - Male Half Elf, King of Hyrule 

Link Hyrule - Male Half Elf, Hero of Time/King of Hyrule 

Link (Little) - Male Goron, Link's adventuring party 

Malon - Female Half Elf, Worker at Lon Lon Ranch/Princess of Zandoria 

Stalkid - Male?, Link's adventuring party 

Undine - Female Human, Arch-Mage of North Andris Water Magician Academy 

Tatl - Female Faerie, Stalkid's faerie 

Zelda Hyrule- Female Half-Elf, Queen of Hyrule 

Prologue (10 years ago) 

Link picked up his pace, pleading his trusty horse Epona to gallop faster. He could see the city gates in the distance, nearing his goal. He had felt a premonition earlier in the morning, yet Zelda had forced him to take the day off from his duties. 

The divinations that Link felt were part of the power and responsibility of being Hyrule's Hero of Time. However, Zelda had commanded him to take the day off at Lon Lon ranch. Despite the impending danger, she believed her boyfriend needed some rest, which Link had deprived himself of. While it was true that he had worked 16 hour days in the past month, and while it was true that Hyrule had some of the greatest guards in the known world, he couldn't shake his feeling of impending danger. Now the king was paying for him not working today. He could sense the battle even from outside the city, for whoever was attacking the city possessed magical powers that equaled (or maybe even exceeded) Gonon's. Link could still remember the dark aura that Ganon surrounded himself with, and even 6 years after the titanic battle, Link still felt shivers in his spine. 

* * * 

The King deflected the straight jab with his shield. It had been many years since he had last battled, sparred, or even practiced, and now he has facing the consequences, struggling just to dodge the simple techniques his adversary was employing. `He is toying with me,' he realised. This man had already used magic that blew away all his guards in mere seconds, and he seemed to have an uncanny control of his body, making him an incredible warrior. He chose to use the most basic techniques however, taunting the King of Hyrule, even slapping him with the flats of his blade several times. Finally, the mysterious man grew tired of the charade, and blasted the king in the chest with a bolt of sizzling energy from his hand. The man chuckled, his cocky grin mocking the king. 

He picked up the Ocarina of Time from the ceremony casing it was brought in, and started to walk towards the Door of Time. The king, watching the man while clutching at the wound that the ki blast had caused couldn't suppress his laughter. `He means to capture the Triforce, the fool doesn't realise that blowing on the Ocarina wont work, he needs the Song of Time.' The man paused and looked back at the king, as if he had read his mind. In fact, he just did, due to his psychic abilities. He could've pried the song from the king's mind, but he didn't need to, he already knew it. His smile grew wilder when - to the king's amazement - the stranger played the song perfectly. Not a single note off and without going out of beat. 

The king's eyes grew so large that they almost popped out of his sockets. The stranger proceeded to the Master Sword and pulled it halfway out of the pedestal of Light. He stopped however, just to look back and taunt the king. `How is it possible for him to take the sword, only the Hero of Time can!' He soon remembered what his daughter told him about Ganondorf. "Don't pull it out, you'll release a being with more power than you can ever imagine!" begged the King of Hyrule. He realised that he had no other choice, and began powering up his most powerful spell, as well as praying that Nayru, Farore, and Din would guide Zelda as the ruler of Hyrule. The man just shrugged and said in a mocking voice "that poor fool Ganon? When I fought him for his Triforce piece, he lasted about three minutes." He pulled the sword out before adding, "That was a record though." 

A flash of light blasted into the chamber, and the king had to cover his eyes, the stranger just stared right into it. Suddenly, Ganondorf himself emerged from a portal, his body crackling with energy. The stranger stepped forward to greet him. "You fools!" screamed Ganon "you have released the seal binding me to that prison realm. Now suffer, SUFFER LIKE LINK SHALL." The stranger confidently strode forward. 

"I'm sorry you pitiful fuck," the stranger laughed, "the pleasure will be mine. Though I will promise you, I will torture his body and soul until he begs me to send him to hell for a reprieve." With that he strode forward, extended two fingers and shot Ganon with an immense ki blast. Ganon was bathed in a bath of pure, destructive energy. The beam blasted through the back door of the temple, and disintegrated Ganon's nody until not even ashes were left. The stranger wasn't even breathing hard. 

Suddenly, from where Ganon was standing, a ball of coruscating energy appeared, in its center was the symbol of the Triforce, the Power part of it shining brighter than the other thirds. Suddenly, the stranger detected an incredible power level behind him. Thinking Link had arrived, he turned, instead seeing the King screaming at the top of his lungs. He finished charging his spell and immediately released all the energy he had stored. 

* * * 

Link had unsheathed his sword and shield and was running up the pathway to the Temple of Time when the explosion happened. He blacked out for several seconds, and when he came to, the stranger was inspecting his hand and the Triforce mark. "I see the Power one has gone to you," he said, yet again with that mocking tone, "too bad you couldn't save the King, all he ended up doing was destroy his temple, the portal and my original plan. Oh well, I'm not interested in Hylia anymore but I will come back specifically for you." He stranger got up and walked away. He stopped and said over his shoulder, "my name is Ankharis, remember that name, it's the name of the man who will end up killing you." Ankharis started off again, but couldn't resist adding, "bitch." Link passed out again 

* * * 

Link felt guilty about leaving, knowing if he left, Zelda was going to have to rule Hyrule by herself. He knew she could do that, but he didn't know if he could protect her if Ankhris came back. He had failed, and it was going to cost him the life he knew, but then again, his whole life changed the day Navi came to him… 

It turned out that the King's suicidal effort ended up destroying the portal to the Sacred Realm, so they would never have to worry about anyone trying to mimic Ganon and retrieve the Triforce. The Master Sword was not destroyed though, and he retrieved it so he could once again use the brilliant blade. Link would never be able to face his love Zelda after the failure though, and so he only left her with a letter explaing why he was leaving. 

Dear Zelda, 

I hope u understand that I am leaving to leave you with the burden of the country. I just feel that I have failed you, and the people. What is more, Ankhris has promised to return specifically for me, and I will not be responsible for more deaths. My idea is that when I encounter him again I will be nowhere near anyone, so it will be my death, no one else. Don't expect to see me again. Forgive and forget me, but know that I will always love you. 

Link 

He said his goodbyes to all his friends before he left, Malon and his biggest fan the Goron Link being the most vocal in trying to convince him to stay. Malon's plea almost getting him to reconsider, but he was determined not to let anyone else die. He left Epona at the Ranch, Epona was a good a friend as any of them, he asked Talon for a trade in. 

He was leaving by the Lake Hylia route, so he could see his favourite spot one last time. The tree that was on the Water Temple island was where he would stare and think for hours upon hours. Suddenly 2 figures on horses and one short and stout figure appeared on the bridge. He saw that the little figure was Little Link (Goron Link's nickname) and one of the riders was Impa, the other being Malon on Epona. 

"I told all of you already that I'm not staying," said Link, getting up to confront his friends 

"We know," replied Malon with a mysterious smile "we've decided to come with you." 

"WHAT??!!" screamed Link, this was not in his plan, "Impa, Zelda needs your guidance, who will help her?" 

Impa, with her normal unemotional attitude replied by saying "My presence was imposed by the Queen herself, she sends you much money and a letter, as well as me. She needs to know that your alive more than she needs my guidance Link. She still loves you very much." 

Link accepted the letter with a sigh. He moved on to the young Goron, "you do know that my path is dangerous and you don't even have a horse" 

"I know big brother," piped the Goron "but you need Goron muscle. Dad sent me to see the world, and as for a horse, I can just roll." Link hated the rolling ability the Gorons possess, he had run into many accidents, but the young Goron had started to grow on him. 

Lastly, he turned to his dearest friend in the world, Malon. Malon held up her friend before Link could say a word. "Look, I brought Epona for you, trade him for Surd," she was referring to the horse Link had brought. "Link I had to spend hours trying to convince my dad to leave the Ranch, it wouldn't seem right to just walk up to him and say that plan's changed. Besides, I have to explore the world, and I want you to teach me to fight. We don't care if you say no either, we'll just follow you anyway wherever you go." Link just stared at them all, seeing as he wasn't going to convince them, and seeing as he needed backup and friends on his trip he had to accept. 

Later, when everyone was sleeping (he thought about leaving while they slept but he realised Impa would've been able to track him down), he read Zelda's letter addressed to him. 

Dear Link, 

Please, we haven't talked after that disaster, don't leave me like this! 

No, I know I won't be able to make u reconsider, but I wanted you to look after the kingdom. I wanted you to look after me! I want you to be at my side, even if you do bring that murderer back. I just wanted you to know I don't blame u for you father's death. I hope that somehow, you can ease that guilty conscience that you seem to have. Hopefully you'll return to me without any guilt in your heart and with the realisation that not everything that goes wrong is you fault. Remember, that I will never love you any less because you left, you thought of my safety and the safety of my people. Know that I still and will always love you, 

Zelda 

Link felt a sudden easing in his heart when he realised that Zelda didn't blame him for the disaster and that she still loved him. Though his conscience was still tugging at him because of the safety of his new companions. But all of them (except Impa) always wanted to learn more about the world, wanted the taste of adventure. It looked like they were going to get their wishes. 

The next morning, The four of them woke and gather their few belongings (and the thousands of rupees that Zelda gave them) and set off for distant lands. Malon sped up and rode alongside Link so she could ask him a question that had been bugging her since she had left her father behind, "Link, do you have any idea where we are going to go?" Link had already planned that since last night. As one of his Hero of Time given powers, he could stake awake all night and not get tired. After he was sent back in time by Zelda, he spent two years exploring the lands to train against Ganon before he returned to Hyrule. He had thought about his journeys to the distant lands of Termina, to Holodrum, to Koholint, to Lybrana and to Zandoria. Hell, he had even charted an undiscovered island the captain of the vessel had called Pedan, and had explored the Divided Lands unscathed. "We are going to Clocktown in Termina, but we're going to go the long way through Galatia," Link replied. "I don't think you'll like going through the Great Desert, a captain owes me a favour at Port Pados, and he sails to Port Helios often, so we'll sail there, hope you have sea legs." 

Malon was more than happy to have some new experiences, but asked Link, "why are we going to Clocktown, I've never heard of that place, why not Termensil?" 

Link actually smiled for once and responded by saying, "we are going to Termensil to train you and Link there, Termensil's king also owes me one, but first, I want to catch up with an old friend in Clocktown." 

And over the hills leading out of Lake Hylia they went, 3 riders on horseback and a young Goron rolling along behind them, the half-elven warrior leading them. 

* * *End Flashback, Present Day* * * 

Over the hills leading into Lake Hylia, rode 5 riders on horseback, a golem plodding ahead, and a Teenage Goron rolling along behind them, the elven prince leading them. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Dark Stirrings

Chapter 1 

The Time War Saga Chapter 1. Rated R for language adult themes and descriptions of graphic violence (as well as sexual references). 

Well Hi again. This is the first chapter for my story and I hope you'll like it. I'm having trouble thinking of names and titles so sorry if some of this shit sounds lame but bear with me eh? This chapter is just the drama part with the first battle showing you how much power Ankhris has to spare. But apart from the battle, things don't seem to be going bad, yet. Near the end I rushed so as to make sure I could do a lot before I have to start assignments and shit. Besides, I didn't want my story to lose the first page spot. It deteriorates at then end but hopefully you won't realise it. Where is the constructive criticism I asked for as well? 

Yours, Khrisna 

Chapter 1 

Dark Stirrings 

Kob the golem smashed trough another boulder in his path not programmed to even think about walking around or even jumping over it. Skullkid was still struggling to stay on his pony. After ten years and Malon's expert coaching, he still was a terrible rider, and Tatl's constant taunting was not helping out at all. Impa quickly swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding Little Link again. The adolescent Goron could not see hwere he was going after all. 

Aidyn relinquished the lead to Link, since he knew the way much better. "You were right Malon, your country is beautiful, I could get used to living here," he said, while slowing down to ride alongside his fiance. Malon was surprised to hear this, "but you're the PRINCE of Zandoria, how can you desert your country to live at my ranch?" she asked in a startled voice. 

"I won't be deserting my country, it's tradition for the heirs of Zandoria to live with their spouses until we need to take over rule of the country," he replied. 

Malon was exhilarated to hear that, he had never told him any of this beforehand. She had loved spending the last ten years exploring the whole continent but now she was getting married, she wanted to settle down. Even though she enjoyed living at Aidyn's crystal palace, she dearly wanted to spend the rest of her life in the peace and quiet of her ranch. However peaceful her life would be though as a princess. She could only imagine how much prin ... no, QUEEN Zelda had to sort through. At least for a while though, she could do simple farming work at the ranch, and the prince of one of the most powerful nations in the Northern Hemisphere would get his hand dirty and pitch in to help. 

Zelda looked ahead to Link when she started thinking about Zelda. Link had dearly wanted to stay out of Hylia forever, for his guilt had not faded in ten years. He was worried about citizens recognising him and would cast him out. People had recognised him while they passed Cacep and Gorcox, but not in the way he expected. When they entered Cacep, the citizens cheered and word had spread all over the country. The people had heard rumours that their hero would return to attend Malon's wedding, but the people didn't keep their hopes up. The citizens of Cacep were saddened when they learnt that Link would only be passing, but every innkeeper in town had begged them to spend the night at their inn (for free of course). The party had slept outside because they it wouldn't be fair if they chose one specific inn. When they entered Gorcox for some supplies, Link was given a hero's welcome, for the citizens there had time to prepare. They threw a big banquet for the party of adventurers, and they had set up a house specifically for them when they heard about what happened at Cacep. Link had been cordial during the banquet, but he was still distant like he always was. He was worried about Zelda, for he fully expected some sort of backlash from her. He knew she still hadn't met another man, but he had left her for ten long years however. 

Despite the usual worries that plagued him, he was glad to be home, and he couldn't help but smile when he finally realised something that had had been eluding his thoughts… he was home. 

* * * 

When they reached the ranch they were surprised to find two score guards waiting for them. The leader strode forward to talk to them. "We welcome you to our fair kingdom, Prince Aidyn," said the well-muscled man, "forgive the queen, for she wants an audience with you, however she insists in meeting with Link beforehand." They party looked at each other nervously; they didn't expect anything like this. Malon was so close to her childhood home - she could see Talon looking over a soldier's shoulder - but she was willing to fight for her dear friend again. When Link saw her going for her slender elven sword, he put a hand on her scabbard. He would not be responsible for any bloodshed today. He calmly strode forward, fully accepting his fate, even if it meant his death. "Don't worry about me," he said without looking back, "if I don't come back know that I would have loved to been at your wedding." 

Malon buried her face in Aidyn's shoulder and let the tears flow as she watched Link being led away by the soldiers. Skullkid and Little Link were visibly shaked up. "I'll follow him, don't worry," said Impa, as she started off to follow the entourage from a distance. 

* * * 

Ankhris was smiling his infamous smile. The smug one that he used to demean his adversaries, for his incredible powers did not diminish in the last 10 years. He was instead keeping his power signature a low as possible and hiding. He did not fear any man or even an army of men, but he was not stupid. He wasn't going to single-handedly take the whole continent by himself was he? Besides, doing his own dirty work wasn't his style, he preferred to watch the destruction he had caused. The army he had commanded was from his alliance with the Necromancers of Necros. He was only given a score of necromancers; he only needed that many to take the nation of Lucarin anyway. The necromancers would make their own army from the dead. He did use his powers against the town of Manus though, the bodies of the innocent civilians were what the necromancers needed to start their little army. 

The necromancers feared the formidable army that Lucarin would no doubt dispatch to capture the still small legion (they only managed to make around 100 skeletons, a score of zombies and a dozen ghouls) but Ankhris seemed confident that that was enough to take the capital Corinthia anyway. Indeed, even against the 500 soldiers that defended the capital, Ankhris was victorious. He used his aura skills to strengthen the undead, keep the mana of the necromancers up and decrease the moral of the Lucorin soldiers all at the same time. This was what scared the necromancers, not many magic users were able to keep up one aura, he was able to control 3, over a 5 kilometer radius, for an hour, while raising his own undead from fallen soldiers, and (the most scariest part) with a smile on his face all the while. 

He felt his powers were no longer needed for this campaign. So he just relaxed while the mighty army that was created took care of the rest. In less than a fortnight, they had taken half the country, and were taking Southport, the only way the refugees could escape into open sea. He had over a thousand skeletons, 200 zombies, 150 ghouls and even a few mummies that were proffered from a raid on the tomb of heroes. There was no way Southport, a simple trading port would be able to repel the invaders, but one man had managed to gather the remainder of the Lucorin arm and make one last stand. They numbered less than 600, but they were determined to make sure they go out fighting. He respected this man, bringing his people together despite their wanting to leave the land. He only used his powers in a divination to see what sort of man this person was. He was one of those true warrior types who lived to fight and lived by a code of honour. `Just one of those types, not to formidable,' he thought. He found out that he wielded a mighty katana that had the spirit of his departed master and was named . . . 

Hecto sliced two skeletons in half at the same time, his mighty katana - able to cleave steel in half - met little resistance from the brittle skeleton bones. He rushed onto the next monster - how many of these foul, undead beasts were there? - and proceeded to hack it into pieces. He sliced in a high swinging motion - even twirling in a complete circle - made two quick downward thrusts and finished with a low horizontal slice. This separated the ghoul into 6 pieces, head, arms, legs and the rest. That would guarantee that no pieces would continue the assault. Hecto knew that his efforts would soon prove futile, but he had to do as much as he could to protect his homeland. 

Than he saw him. A man clad in dark clothing over the hill calmly surveying the dark forces annihilate his home. He was sitting on a folding chair with his arms behind his back. In his heart he knew that he was the leader of the necromancers, but for some reason he had an incredible fighting energy in him. He also realised he was masking his true power, no small feat! Why a warrior with so much potential was leading magic using scum was mystifying Hecto, but he rushed forward to defeat his adversary, even at the cost of his life. Ankhris then noticed Hecto, who had started charging up the hill to where he was watching. Without taking his eyes off Ankhris, Hecto sliced off the arms of two ghouls who had came forward to intercept the warrior. Ankhris was surprised the man he was scrying for was so close, and was also surprised at the speed of his movements. He was probably as fast as Link was, about 7 years ago. Ankhris simply raised a finger in defense. Hecto proceeded to roar a battle cry to his goddess Farore, asking for assistance in his moment of glory. Ankhris simply raised his finger and let loose a telekinetic blast that launched the warrior into the air. He was sailing past the battlefield, even past the port. 

Elany crouched over her bed and said a quick prayer to Tur, out in her quite home, in the mountains. She was on the other side of the port from the battle, about a kilometer away, so she was safe if the city was taken to run. She wanted to stay with her husband till the end though. "Dear Farore, mighty goddess of courage, please take care of my husband and lend him some of your infinite courage. Bring him home to me, safe and.." She had to stop abruptly as her husband crashed through the roof of their home and landed squarley on the bed. 

* * * 

Malon spent a long time telling her father who all her new friends were, for she didn't have much contact with her father when she was away, (which she regreted and felt guilty about). Her father didn't even know she was getting married and when he found out that she was marrying a prince, the simple farm owner nearly swooned. He never expected to elevate his status over a simple peasant but suddenly he was going to become the father of a princess. She introduced her friends only briefly (he hadn't even met Little Link before) before he decided he needed a rest (as usual) and the party went outside to relax. 

Ingo of course hated the fact that Malon had returned, but now she was going to become the princess of one of the most influential island kingdoms. Aidyn was an incredible man, just as handsome as Link, and Link was known to steal women's hearts when they simply laid their eyes on him. He even looked a lot like Link, blond, tall, well muscled (atypical for elves) and had the same aura of control that Link had. The difference between him and Link was that Aidyn was a very lighthearted and simple man. While Link wore a perpetual frown, Aidyn wore an eternal smile. Even though he was a happy chap and was a prince, Link somehow attracted more women due to his mysterious and secretive nature. He was however, an incredible warrior, skilled with his blades, magic, guns and even with pscionics (mental powers), exceeding even Links powers. For while Link's powers were God given, Aidyn's powers came from his most distant ancestor- the Goddess Din herself, one of Hylia's patron deities. His family carried this bloodline since Din (before making an alliance with Nayru and Farore) had met the first King of Zandoria. His forces were not to be taken lightly either - a mighty army comprising of knights, mages, priests, gold dragons, and incredibly advanced technology. 

Speaking about advanced technology, Ingo couldn't help but wonder what those strange contraptions were that he kept on his belt. Aidyn smiled when he saw that Ingo was staring at his pistols. They were standard issue for his technologists, but their versions were larger versions that ran off capsules that they had called `shells.' His were better, since he was the prince. His were magically enchanted so they no longer needed ammo. His were capable of piercing armour, what was more, he was given two identical ones. To balance things off, he wielded the royal family's weapons for when he might have to go into melee. An elven dagger that was encrusted with flames and rubies (Din's symbol and jewel), which (not surprising) was fire enchanted, and a long sword which had a light enchantment. These weapons he wielded simultaneously like his guns, which wasn't surprising since he was ambidextrous. 

He (a prince) was polishing Kob the golem while Ingo (a poor worker) watched. It was reputed that Zandoria had started creating golems that ran off gears instead of magic and were armed with giant guns that revolved and were called `miniguns,' but not even these were as strong as Kob. Kob was after all, a giant, carved ruby. He was a fire golem but was able to turn off his flames. The giant ruby that Kob was carved out of cost the family over a million rupees, but they were all worth it, for Kob was nigh on indestructible. 

Malon was trying to stop worrying about Link and Impa by singing to her cows, something that she hadn't done in ten years. She went straight to the cows, she hadn't even unpacked, that's why she was still wearing the elven chainmail and short sword that Aidyn had gifted her. She had learnt a few magic spells, but they were mostly healing and summoning magics, not direct attacking magics. She knew how to take care of herself, but she was still just a minor compared to Link and Aidyn. 

The Goron Link was curled up I ball and was sleeping on the grass. Little Link had managed to become quite a warrior in his time. He had become one of the strongest Gorons there was, something impressive considering a normal Goron's strength. He had learnt some basic martial arts to balance up his strength, when his hero Link told him that he was to slow and his all out offense style left him open. Little Link took his idol's advice (as he always did). 

Skull Kid was playing with the cuccos and the faeries. He hadn't learned much and had tagged along not really helping the party (on the contrary, he was more of a determent than a help), until Aidyn replaced his next to useless peashooter with a lethal, magically enchanted one that greatly improved his aim. He had become the party's sniper. 

Malon stopped thinking and looked at her adventuring party, all of them had grown so much since they had first gathered. Too bad Undine had left the party, but it was her goal to become the greatest water magician there was, so she became the arch-mage of the North Andris academy. She had defeated many of the South Andris fire magicians as well as everyone in the north academy. After that, she had started teaching in the academy and was buying up all the tomes on water magic she could get her hands on. She was knighted by the king of North Andris, and was the hero of her home country, all at the young age of 23. Hell, Malon, Aidyn and Link were all 26; they were all too young to have accomplished all they did. 

Malon thought back to her old friend, and imagine her surprise when a puddle of water appeared in front of her, signaling that Undine was teleporting to their location. The puddle was glowing an incandescent blue, shimmering unnaturally. The magical water started to rise and take the shape of Malon's mage friend. First the water was just weird column shaped thing, but it slowly started to shift into a human form. Everyone else had just noticed and dropped everything to greet their friend. Ingo however did not know what the hell was coming from the center of the field. He shrieked in terror and stumbled, tripped and fell into the barn. This woke Talon, who was sleeping (as usual). He rushed outside to see what the commotion was and joined the gathered friends as they watched Undine appearing. 

By the time Talon got there the transformation was nearly complete. Undine's features were very prominent now and she was starting to solidify. She was an attractive young woman (though Zelda was much more gorgeous), with ocean blue hair that hung freely down to just past her soldiers. She had pretty blue eyes that shone like the ocean and even wore ocean blue earrings and enchanted her lips so that they shone blue. Her mage robes were blue as well, with a wave like pattern befitting her station as a water mage. She looked more like a teenager than a young woman having that deceptively innocent look that Malon had. 

Undine held up her arms and smiled her trademark school girl grin that was part of her `innocent' look, and said, "Hey everyone, did you miss me?" Malon leaped into her old friend's arms and embraced her, both women giggling hysterically like teenage girls. Everyone started talking together making Undine shake her head in confusion. 

"Oh my gods, you came to my wedding, but you're always so busy" 

"Been a long time gorgeous" 

"hehehehe hey pretty" 

"Shut up Tael" 

"Big Sister!" 

"Who are you?" 

All eyes turned to Talon at that last remark. Malon just laughed and remembered that her father did no know anything about what she had done in the last ten years. "This is Undine," explained Malon, "She is a friend of ours, a water magician from North Andris, the master one in fact." Talon shrugged and smiled underneath his large mustache, "well a friend of my daughter's a friend of mine, welcome to my humble ranch, it's hard for a simple man like myself to get over all the high ranking companions Malon had made." 

"Thanks," said the mage, before she looking around the ranch for two people that were mysteriously absent from the gathering. "Hey where are Link and Impa?" she asked, "I know those two are always distant from everything that happens around us. You'd think they'd at least greet their old friend before going back to those dark corners they slink to," joked Undine, unaware of the grave situation they were in. Everyone either looked down at their feet or looked away, no one wanted to explain where their leader was. 

* * * 

As Link entered the city he had so loved, he saw the citizens that had come to welcome their hero. It was obvious they were planning an incredible party for their hero, for all of the citizens had gathered at the entrance assembled with flowers and streamers and banners. There was even `Greetings Our Hero' draped across the city gates, where Impa was watching the spectacle. They never imagined that Link would return under the custody of the authorities. 

A young man pushed to the front of the line, eager to gaze apon his child hood hero one more time. "I remember Link from when I was 6!" he yelled, trying to gain the support of the crowd, "he saved my family from the great orc raid of '89 12 years ago. I will not allow him to be taken away after all he has done for al of us. Fight for our hero! Who's with me?!" Much of the crowd assembled came froward to try to rescue their hero, the young man leading with his dagger. He was about to kill the closest guard (who was unprepared for the sudden assault). Link, lightning fast came forward to intercept his fan however, and grabbed the man's hand while punching the wind out of him. Link protecting the guard surprised the crowd, causing the people to stop. Link carried the poor man to the closest supporter and said to the crowd, "I thank you for your concern. However, I refuse to be responsible for more deaths. Please, go home, I will come back safe and sound, I promise." He quietly thanked his would be rescuer and patted his shoulder, hoping his blatant lie would please the crowd. In truth, he believed Zelda would execute him on the spot. 

He got back in line with the forty soldiers and started off again. The soldier he had saved came forward to thank him. "Thank you Link, you saved me again," he said gratefully. Link didn't even slow down or turn to regard him. Instead he just said, "don't worry Dalyn, though you mustn't have been practicing to have been caught unawares." Dalyn stopped in his tracks, Link recognised him! Even after 10 years! He felt a warm wetness creep upon his cheeks. He had joined the military at the age of 15 because of his admiration of Link, had trained with him much like all the other young soldiers. He never wanted this to happen, he didn't want to lead Link away in chains. None of the soldiers liked the task they were given. Some even refused the job and preferred to spend time in detention rather than lead Link away like this. He was hoping to escort Link into the city triumphantly. Dalyn only took the job to see his hero again. Perhaps for the last time. 

They reached the castle gates and Link stepped inside. His legs were shaking, not because of fear of death, of fear of Zelda. He still loved the elven queen, he didn't want her to reject him. The castle was vast and it took as he could see that there were some minor improvements while he was gone including new curtains and plants. Impa just followed by using her old passageways that she used to sneak around. 

They led Link to the garden that he first met Zelda 16 years ago (23 including his days in the Sacred Realm). The soldiers left him then, but they gave him looks saying `we don't want to see you get hurt Link, we remember what you did for us.' Link looked around the garden, and then that's when he saw her. Zelda was in the exact same position as when he first met her, bending over staring into her private little spy window into the throne room. Her throne room for the last ten years. He was still accustomed to Princess Zelda, it had a better ring. But looking at his long lost love was almost too much for Link. 

Suddenly, she stood up, she had zoned out while waiting for him, and didn't realise that Link had finally come back to her. She turned around to face him, with tears in her eyes. She had not changed a bit in the last ten years, thanks to her elven blood that allowed her to live a long life. She still had that beautiful blond hair that hung below her soldiers, seeming more like fine silk then actual hair. She still had that perfect figure, gorgeous even by elven standards. Her eyes ruined her though, she still had her sky blue eyes, but her tears ruined them. 

She whispered his name and started forward to embrace her love after ten long year, but when she got close enough to hug Link, he bowed in front of her, showing his obedience. "Your highness, your servant has returned to serve… accept his punishment," he quickly said in a cracked and broken tone. Zelda stared at Link, he thought she hated him and ordered an arrest! `Why not,' she realised, `that entourage looked like an arrest order had been sent.' She just stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Rise Link," she commanded. When he was a little slow, she pulled his shirt until he complied, but he still had his head down. "Link look at me please," she asked more than demanded. He hooked a finger under his chin like a parent would to their child but he just looked to the right. How she longed to see those beautiful baby blue eyes he had again! She could melt into his eyes, they were his most attractive feature! He wouldn't even look at her though. "Link, please," she pleaded, "I love you." Link looked up at that, with a shocked expression on his face. That was the last thing he expected from her now, after him deserting her for ten years and being responsible for her father's death. 

"Zelda, I don't deserve you. I am but a simple warrior. I was responsible for your father's death. You sent people to arrest me. I left you here for ten years, it has been too long," he argued, he still possessed that lack of self-esteem and depressing personality. "Link," she replied quietly, "you're the hero of the whole continent, your reputation has reached everywhere. You were not responsible for dad's death, that monster was. I sent those soldiers since I knew you wouldn't come if I didn't make you think you were in trouble. You left to make sure no one else died Link. Please Link, please tell me you still love me to," she cracked at that last comment. She fell into Link's arms and broke down. 

Her sobs were incredibly loud and her desperation to get her man back was destroying her mind. Link tried to comfort his love as well as he could but whenever he tried to separate Zelda even a millimeter, she just pressed against him again. "Zelda, I can't stay with you, my conscience won't let me after all that I was responsible for, I'll be gone after Malon's wedding" he stated. Zelda looked up at Link, eyes going so wide that he thought they would jump out of her sockets. "NOOOOO Link, stay! I've been waiting for you for ten years, you can't leave me again, I, I can't live without you." She resumed her crying. Her pleas broke Link, he didn't know how to coax her from his arms and didn't think she would leave if he was still meaning to stay just for the wedding. Link took her head in his hands and kissed her for the first time in ten years. Impa, content with the scene she saw, slinked away back to join the others and report the good news. 

* * * 

Hecto surveyed the lost battle with Elany from his mountainside home. His ribs were going to hurt for a log time, and he knew that he would not be able to join in any battles for a long time. His home had been destroyed, and the army had been completely decimated, Southport burning in the Necromancer's wake. They had succeeded in repelling the invaders, but apart from Hecto, there were no Lucarin soldiers left. He knew there were many other Necromancers in Necro though, this was no victory today. Who was that mysterious stranger? How did he begin to wield such powers? 

Hecto and Elany decided to pack up and leave. Hecto was prepared to die for his country but he knew now that nothing could stop the necromancers. They left with the other refugees to enter Korfu. They were going to travel around, trying to join a country that would fight against the Necromancers, but who would help? Necros was one of the most powerful countries, no army would take sacrifice their armies for revenge on another country's behalf. Hecto was going to go to Galatia or Hyrule to train, and maybe even Zandoria. But he resolved to find Ankhris again and slay the fiend. He had nothing else. 

* * * 

Link and Zelda were getting tired, but they were still happy with their decision. Walking together to Lon Lon Ranch in the middle of the night gave them time to catch up a little bit. Zelda had so many stories about life as a queen, and Lik had so many adventures he had experienced. They had refused horses to give themselves a bit more time, though it was very tiring. The couple stoped to gaze up at the full moon, shining brightly in the Hylian sky. It was a truly romantic site for the lovers. They started off to meet up with their old friends. Hand in Hand. 

Part 2 is coming up, Torment. Those who love Malon will be advised to stay clear, she's in for a great deal of pain. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. Torment

14 Jan 2002,  
  
Sorry with the laziness in updating, but I'm a lazy person, that's why it's taking so long to update. If you wonder why I use the metric system, I live in Australia. I decided to contribute a bit of a chapter, then upload it, then when I do a bit more I'll update it. My chapters are a bit long and long chapters don't keep people's attention up. This way I will upload more often. So if you wonder why it suddenly cuts off, that's because the chapter is not over.  
  
The Time War Saga  
  
Part 2  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Aidyn Zandoria– Male Elf, Prince of Zandoria  
  
Ankhris – Male Human, ?????  
  
Bane – Male Half Ogre, Leader of all Divided Lands  
  
1 Barbados – Male Human, Captain of Divided Land strike team  
  
2 Byu Bydannos – Male Gnome, Zandoria Technologist  
  
Erdin Andris– Male Human Lord of South Andris  
  
Ifrit Forania – Male Human, Arch-Mage of South Andris Fire Magician Academy  
  
Corin Zandoria– Male Half Elf, Prince of Zandoria  
  
Dynis Whron– Female Human, Leader of Ganduron people  
  
Elany Katarina– Female Human, Wife to Hecto  
  
Hecto Katarina– Male Human, Master Warrior/Representative of Free Lands  
  
Impa – Female Sheika, Guardian of Zelda  
  
Link Hyrule – Male Half Elf, Hero of Time/King of Hyrule  
  
Link (Little) – Male Goron, Link's adventuring party  
  
Malon Zandoria– Female Half Elf, Worker at Lon Lon Ranch/Princess of Zandoria  
  
Morte – Male Human, Lord of Necros  
  
Nabooru – Female Human Leader of Garudos  
  
Oryn Galatia– Male Human Lord of Galatia  
  
Osos Rockbasher- Male Dwarf, Termina General  
  
Raidon Piratearm– Male Half Orc, Pirate Lord  
  
Ruto – Female Zora, Zoran Princess  
  
Skull – Male Half-Orc, Lieutenant to Barbados  
  
Stalkid – Male?, Link's adventuring party  
  
Undine Murasia– Female Human, Arch-Mage of North Andris Water Magician Academy  
  
Tael – Male Faerie, Stalkid's faerie  
  
Tatl – Female Faerie, Stalkid's faerie  
  
Trojan Brenon– Male Elf Termina Minister/Wizard  
  
Yevin Andris – Female Human Lady of North Andris  
  
Zelda Hyrule– Female Half-Elf, Queen of Hyrule  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2.1 Torment  
  
Malon lent forward over the ships railing, willing accepting the sea spray. She had left Corin with Aidyn so she could have a rest from the problems of motherhood. Well needed, with little Corin at just 14 months was not only walking but running around, getting into trouble. Her little boy was an extremely energetic baby, boisterous and mischievous. She sighed, it was a great idea to go back to the Crystal Palace for a holiday, and she was confident that the ranch was in good hands, Ingo might be grouchy and annoying, but he was an excellent worker, and so were the new workers she had hired. Besides, since her father died, who else could do the job?  
  
Malon sighed again, this time instead of a sigh of relief, it was a sigh of sorrow. She was finding it difficult to adjust to the fact her father died. She and Aidyn had hired the greatest alchemists and healers of different faiths to save the kind man from his illness, but it was all futile. Aidyn was starting to get close to her father as well, it pained him just as bad to see him die.  
  
Aidyn had been an incredible help around the ranch, what with his incredible strength and endurance. She would never have thought a prince willing to stoop low enough to do a peasant's work, but there was her husband, toiling away. She never believed she would do anything more than milk cows and feed horses, but here she was, princess of a powerful island nation, with a son that brought much pleasure into her life.  
  
Malon looked yet again to the necklace that hung around her slender neck. She couldn't believe that she would retrieve Din's Legacy again, she believed that Kado had succeeded in hiding the precious necklace forever (1). She was out of training after two years without the precious necklace, but it would only take a couple of weeks to get back to wielding Din's fire like she used to. (2)  
  
She sat back and relaxed, life was good.  
  
* * *  
  
"Barbados, when are we going to board them, I've had enough of saili… erp," poor Skull threw up yet again, the poor half-orc not used to sailing. He didn't want this mission, and he didn't know why Ankharis put so much emphasis on Link anyway, Hyrule might be a mighty foe but Zandoria and Termina were their biggest worry. What's more he wasn't targeting Hyrule, he wanted its king specifically. He was willing to take orders though. The great man managed to strike such an alliance with no difficulties and conquer Lucorin, Korfu and Puron in two years. He held every confidence that Ankhris was doing the right thing.  
  
The orc attempted to compose himself. He was a magnificent warrior after all, one of the best there was, and Ankhris demanded the best for this mission. Though the alliance was formed and it seemed strong, but there was no way the different groups would get along well. Skull had no idea why the Divided army needed to aid the Pirates, they could do the job by themselves! Skull saw Barbados' obvious talent, but their leaders ruled that he should lead the strike team and that caused conflict in the group. The human pirate was chosen due to his experience at sea, but Skull (despite being half-orcish) was a better leader, showing charisma not usually associated with orc kin.  
  
Barbados just sneered at the orc and again looked through his telescope at the Zandorian Warship, Darcan. It was a formidable ship, more than 500 meters across, cannon emplacements every 20 meters on each side. He knew that the Zandorians would have at least half a dozen wizards at the very least, which worried him. He countered the size and power difference by bringing a score of Peon ships – fast and light pirate ships – over some of the immense War class ships he had. By bringing many smaller ships he believed that they could confuse the big ship long enough to board, and take the fight to the ship. However, he did not know what to expect from the enemy wizards – wizard being typically unpredictable – he had no real counter measures against them. The stupid orc leader had brought several orc shamans, but what good could ignorant, barbarian orc priests do against some of the most seasoned and well trained wizards on the continent?  
  
"I have an idea about what to do about the wiz. . . erp," Skull tried to say, as if he had read Barbados' mind. The pirate captain waited while the orc spilled yet more of this morning's meal over the ship's edge. When the orc had again managed to regain his composition, he explained his plan. "They always use fire spells due to their 'ancient traditions,'" the half- orc said with sarcasm, "perhaps my men could protect us with Fire Shields, their (hic) fireballs will be negated, as will all their (erp) fire spells." As Skull went to the ship's side yet again, Barbados began rubbing his chin and gazing at the Darcan through narrowed eyes. 'Yes, this orc is quite a strategist, quite formidable,' thought the pirate, his respect for the half-orc growing. 'I will have to watch my back around him, and maybe he will have to watch his.'  
  
* * *  
  
Aidyn would normally be grinning from ear to ear where a fight was concerned, but when the safety of Malon and Corin were concerned, he was a little bit more serious. A little bit. He was juggling his dagger and his sword in anticipation, and talking strategy with the ships captain. The old elven mage who was the leader of the wizard team suddenly piped up, "I am detecting the use of magic on those ships your majesty, I believe they are casting Fire Wards, I don't know how effective our spells will be."  
  
Aidyn cocked one eyebrow and asked, "what does it matter? Just get around them will spells of ice or something." Aidyn resumed his juggling while the wizard shuffled his feet meekly. Aidyn suddenly frowned with realisation, "don't tell me that you only prepared Fire Spells?"  
  
"Uh, Your Majesty, it's like this,"  
  
"Never mind, which of your men have anything else learnt?"  
  
"Um, Nevil has some, he's always saying we shouldn't just use the 'old out- dated spells' all the time, the young fool has no respect for our ancient traditions, I wouldn't trust. . ."  
  
"Good, tell him he has your job. Run along now and tell him to pass me his strategy," Aidyn stopped his juggling, resumed his grinning and went to his wife and son. Malon was throwing a few practice punches, flames jumping at her every movement. Corin was jumping around and watching the approaching ships, cheering in anticipation of the battle. "Malon, I know you can take care of yourself, but try to only join in when everyone else is down, and take Corin with you,"  
  
"I know, I know but I can take care of myself, as you said, and I can handle pirates easily, and we'd better get our deflector shields up soon, before they attack," Malon responded. Aidyn kissed her briefly, and ran to his new Wizard captain to get the magic shielding that would protect him from most conventional and minor enchanted weapons. Malon took Corin's hand and lead him to his room, where two steel golems were keeping guard.  
  
"Mama," the young boy said, "I wan watch dada kick ass." The young boy grinned, thinking himself clever for almost saying a whole sentence. His mother was not impressed however. "I never taught you language like that, and your father is careful not to say such things in front of you, I will tell your father about this and he will not be very happy," Malon scolded, while boxing his ears (which, for an elf, would really hurt).  
  
Malon marched out of the wailing boy's room, looking for his father. Malon knew that her husband swore very often before she married him (fuck and shit taking most of his vocublary), but she detested it and didn't want her baby to learn such despicable language. She found him talking while getting his magic shields prepared by his new Wizard captain. "Fuck me," he started, "I can tell you now I am going to kick a lot of ass today, orc's asses, pirate's asses, you name it, I'll kick it. I'll put my foot so far up people's asses the sweat on my knee will quench their thirsts (raises his hand dramatically). Someone charges me, (dramatic flourish with dagger) I'll kick their ass. Someone comes up from behind, (jumps to stand in a fighting stance in the opposite direction) I'll kick their ass. They come from above (looks above him), from the side (looks to the side), yup, you guessed it, I'll kick their ass, haha." Malon hung her head, 'perhaps he isn't so discreet with his swearing.'  
  
* * *  
  
2.1.1.1 The first five attack ships came forward in a V formation, their ballistas armed and ready. They had a 400 hundred-meter range, so they needed to get close to actually do anything. The command ship that Barbados brought – Vengeance – was at the rear of the small fleet, the other nineteen in front to protect the leaders. Barbados knew that he was going to suffer loses, but he didn't care, Lord Piratearm allowed for such compromises. He was confident in the superior number of ships armoured with fire shielding would take out the Darcan. Though they might have taken down the immense warship with that fleet, they did not expect the two cloaked medium sized ships flanking the lead ship. Nor did they expect the sudden ice storms that rained upon the Vengeance, going past the Fire Shields that were previously erected.  
  
"Well, there goes your fucking strategy orc," exclaimed an irate Barbados as he and his lieutenant took cover from the spears of hail that were raining down. "Why are they using a different school of arcana? They always, ALWAYS use fire!" a confused Skull shrieked, stopping his constant vomiting to cover his ass.  
  
They ran into the Vengeance's war room, where they watched chaos ensue on the deck. A pirate ran towards the war room, intent on getting away from the onslaught. He banged on the door, begging to be let in, pleading for his life. His cries were silenced when a spear of magic ice impaled him from the top down. "Why did you not let him in Orc?" asked Barbados, inquiring as to why they had just let their man perish. "I was waiting for you to open the door," was Skull's simple response.  
  
* * *  
  
Canon's are typically medium ranged, but not Zandorian made ones. Hours of labour from Technologists, Enchanters, Alchemists, and Engineers allowed the cannons to fire more powerfully and over a longer distance than possible. The accuracy of the first volley of cannonballs as they unerringly sped towards their targets was astounding, most hitting their mark and taking out three of the five leading ships. Meanwhile the two ships that the Zandorians had brought as an escort sped around to not only surround the other ships but also hopefully take out the command ship.  
  
The pirates were totally unprepared for such an onslaught and such tactical manoeuvres, they were hoping to simply overwhelm the ship and board, but all of their planning had unravelled and proved useless. All seventeen of the remaining ships quickly decided on the every man for himself philosophy, some attacking the Darcan, some taking it's escorts, some trying to speed away so they could regroup. The Vengeance was still under the influence of the Ice Storm, so they were put out of commission for the duration of the spell (which was proving to be very long).  
  
Aidyn was eager to board the enemy ships, but looking at them, he realised that there would be no point, they were too small for one, and two, they were being decimated by his fire cannons. They were already down eight ships, either by spell or by cannon. Aidyn's entourage however, had only minor damage from lucky ballista shots. One escort warship had several minor holes on the starboard side, while the other was trying to turn so as to bring its cannons to bare on any ships that tried a desperate attack on it.  
  
He saw that his ship was perfectly lined up with an approaching vessal, so he decided it was time to deploy the ships mightiest weapon. "Unleash . . . The Spoiler," he commanded the captain. They relayed the command to the engineers, who set to work prepping the weapon. The maiden figure that was both decoration and battering ram served a third purpose. It slowly lowered as gears moved the figure down, revealing a giant ruby fully fifty meters in diameter. It shined in the night sky, glowing a magical crimson, as it lit up the seas, nearly blinding people foolish enough to gaze upon the perfect gem. Aidyn's lips curved so that it resembled something partly like an evil smile and a boyish grin. "Fire," he told the captain. A magnificent beam of crimson light sped towards the unfortunate boat. It disintegrated anyone who was in its direct path, and left the boat with mortal damage, the ship sinking fast. A cheer erupted from the bridge of the Darcan, it was down to eleven to three.  
  
By now the Vengeance was free of the Ice Storm, the spell expired. The remains of the crew attempted to regroup and bring the ship back to operational status. The pirates had to abandon their boarding strategy and retreat, no ship could get close enough without the Spoiler or the many cannons dismantling the ships. Though Aidyn should feel elated that he didn't need to engage in melee, therefore costing lives, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Since he married Malon, he was able to settle down because for some reason he didn't attract trouble wherever he went any more. Most people would've been happy to relax and settle down, (simple minded Malon was more than happy living a peasant's life instead of that of a monarchs), but not so with Aidyn. Aidyn was a man of action, an adventurer. It had been too long since his last swordfight. He needed the thrills of his old adventuring days. He suddenly had a flash if inspiration, and he turned to his old captain of the Mages and asked "have you any teleportation spells on you right now?"  
  
"Er, yes my Prince, but the ward . . . "  
  
"Shut up, OK, listen my soldiers, we are going to board the enemy command ship, and show them the superiority of the Zandorian nation's army and navy, first 40 volunteers only." A loud cheer again erupted the deck, 'hmm 40 is enough,' thought the prince, 'don't want too few and end up getting killed, don't want too many that there won't be enough to go around.'  
  
The old captain started up his spell, when Aidyn put in "put us at the very edge of the ship, if u send us into the centre, they will have the advantage of being able to surround us." The old elf nodded in compliance and returned to his chanting. A portal of fiery energy appeared as he spoke the last few syllables, the starboard end of the other ship visible on the other side. Aidyn shoated "charge!" and his men jumped through the portal and engaged the enemy. Malon appeared at his side in a crouching position, and asked her husband in a soft voice, "How come you never scream at me to stay out of the fray these days? Don't you care about your wife any more?" She looked at Aidyn, a sad look in her eyes, waiting for his answer. He smiled and said, "I know better than to try to talk you out of a fight any more. For one thing you're getting really good, for another, I know we haven't been in a fight for a long time, don't want to deprive you of one now." Malon smiled at his answer, took his hand, and said simply, "let's go"  
  
Together they jumped through the portal, believing that they were going to go through the other side and help their soldiers. Instead, as Malon passed the Fire Ward that the shamans had placed around the ship, she suddenly found her body jolted with energy. Waves of magic pierced through her body, jolts of agony spreading from head to toe. Aidyn didn't even pass through the portal, instead he bounced right off of it, and was sent backward through the portal he entered. As he landed on the Dracan's deck with a hard thud, the portal expired and dissipated into nothing. When he regained consciousness he looked at his astonished crew. One soldier stepped forward and asked his prince, "What happened your highness?"  
  
Aidyn rubbed his aching temples and said "I don't know what could've hap – wait . . . THE WARD!" he said in sudden recognition.  
  
"What your highness?" said the young soldier, "what about the ward?"  
  
Aidyn was too groggy to attempt an explanation, but Nevil, his new captain figured it out and explained for him. "The Pirates somehow put up fire wards on their ships. Prince Aidyn is covered from head to toe with fire enchanted armory, some from the realm of fire itself. When he passed it, I believe he was so flammable that the ward sent him back instead of just repelling him slightly."  
  
He slowly got up and said to his wizards, "Send me back, Malon is hurt over there to. She wears Din's Legacy and the amulet is one of the strongest forms of fire magic that there is on this planet. I think when it passed through the spell, it caused both magic fields to go haywire."  
  
Nevil sadly hung his head and said, "No one has another teleportation spell, but I'm sure your men and Malon can easily handle the Pirates sir." With that he began chanting and a mirror appeared in front of them, showing the deck of the Vengeance. "We can view the fight from here your highness, though I know you'd rather be 'kicking ass' as you so call it, I think you can at least enjoy the fight somewhat from here." Everyone thought they were going to see a complete slaughter of the enemy. They were half right, there was a slaughter, but it wasn't the enemy. No one predicted the presence of minotaurs, orcs and ogres on the ship. Aidyn surveyed the screen a found his wife, unconscious from her ordeal of passing through the ward.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbados blocked another swipe, stepped forward, and drove his sword into his opponent's chest. "This is great orc," Barbados exclaimed in the heat of battle, "The Zandorian prince should fire whoever was stupid enough to sacrifice this legion." Skull finished off a Zandorian soldier, then threw up again, still a formidable opponent despite his sickness. "Have you ever thought that perhaps it was the prince was the one who ordered them in?" asked the orc.  
  
"No one's that stupid orc."  
  
Just then Barbados saw Malon, struggling to get up and help her men. Barbados realised from the sketch given to him that this was the target, thrown right into his lap. Barboados couldn't help but laugh! His job was done for him, she was already incapacitated, and everything. He ran over to her and stood over her mocking the seemingly weak and frail barn girl. Malon suddenly sprang into action, firing an uppercut with maximum fire power behind it. Barbados – who was no novice to battle and who never underestimated his opponents – avoided her fist and the deadly flames that were launched from it. He stepped forward and kicked her hard in the head, sending her spiralling back into unconsciousness. (This chapter is not finished yet!)  
  
As I said, if the saga gets popular enough, I will write down extra stories explaining what happened in all the missing years.  
  
I know, Malon using Fire in hand to hand combat is a ripoff of Kyo Kusanagi and K' from King of Fighters, but I reckon it'd be cool. 


End file.
